X equals ?
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Troy Bolton never was any good at algebra. I suppose getting a math tutor wouldn't be to bad. But will they do any maths? OneShot. Unexpected Pairing!


**A/N okay so exams over phew I realised I was faffing about it wayyyyy too much, yeah it was hard but what you gonna do!? So during the exam at the most inappropriate time I thought of this one-shot; it was painful trying to not forget it but concentrate at the same time :P It's a pairing I have never read on Fanfic and haven't heard a lot about but thought eh why not. **

**P.s Anyone looking forward to comic relief as much as me? Can't wait to see Catherine Tate :D**

* * *

**X equals?**

"'No Troy, X equals 3 because you have to divide both sides by 2!"

Taylor Mckessie shook her head from side to side rapidly as she continued to scribble out the bulk of Troy Bolton's algebra homework. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with small curly tresses escaping and clinging to the side of her face; a pencil gripped firmly between her teeth.

Troy foraged his eyebrows together in confusion as he scanned his question sheet.

"So it's like an equation?"

Taylor's eyes widened in disbelief as she proceeded to bang her head against the coffee table in frustration.

"Yes it's an equation; it says so at the top of the sheet! No wonder Gabi and Sharpay refused to tutor you"

Troy watched Taylor in fascination a boyish grin on his face, as she released large breaths of air beside him. _Taylor looks kinda cute when she's annoyed. WOAH this is Taylor were talking about; you're BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFIREND. _His bright blue eyes lingered on her body as she lent in to the table, a small gap appearing in her top. _Whoa too far, Troy too far. _

"Okay let's try this again"

Removing the pencil from her mouth, Taylor began to write the next equation her eyes set in determination.

"Look Taylor I don't get it, can't we just give it a rest?"

Her head snapped up from her body, her pupils' dilating in shock. It looked as if Troy had told her maths was a waste of time.

"Give it a rest? Troy I have NEVER not taught somebody something, and you will not be my first exception, I taught Chad how to solve limits for crying out loud!"

Troy nodded in defeat and watched as she sketched out the steps, her handwriting neat and flowing as it sat next to his almost illegible scrawl.

"Okay try this"

Troy smiled slightly and took the pencil from her, vaguely aware that the tip was still moist but not really caring. _Chad's going to kill me. Damn you teenage hormones. If I put this pencil in my mouth it would be like I kissed Taylor. No Troy, bad Troy I never felt like this before why now? Why the day after they become official, is it because I can't have her? Is it because she looks so adorably cute when she stares like that? Her passion to maths is amazing; I wonder if her passion to other things is good…… _These thoughts floated around Troy's head aimlessly; as thoughts of Taylor flashed through his mind, unable to shake the ones he shouldn't be having. He looked back down at the piece of paper, seeing only white. He focused his eyes to the question ahead; small blurry letters becoming visible; all mixed in with a few numbers. His head instantly began to ache.

"Huh?"

"EUGH TROY!"

Taylor shuffled so she was behind him; her body pressed against his back as she laid her head on his shoulder_. Ooo this feels nice. _She took the pencil from his hand, their hands touching briefly. Troy felt his body go numb as his eyes glanced to the side; thrilled of having Taylor that close to him.

"Ok so we have 4x (2x+y) 10 right? So first we have to---" (a/n Equation doesn't work btw)

Troy's mind drifted, only vaguely aware that Taylor was still speaking, her soft lavender scent hitting his nostrils slowly edging there way inside. He felt her breath hot on his cheek as she turned to look at him. Letting out a nod she continued her pencil moving rapidly along the paper as different sums popped up everywhere. Her voice rang in his ears as she pulled away to move over a little, an undeniable urge surged through Troy's body. _Oh screw it, I'll deal with Chad. _Grabbing her neck as she pulled away, Troy forced her into a kiss; his lips pressing gently against hers as he found a warm feeling in his stomach. He went to pull away when he felt a small response from Taylor urging him to continue. He smirked into the kiss before slowly edging her lips open, slipping his tongue to hers as she wound her arms around his neck. _What about Chad? He's my best friend, but this just feels so right' wow for a science/math nerd she's a really good kisser. _The two made-out for around 10 minutes before pulling away in desperate need for air. A small grin crossing Troy's face.

"So X equals 3 huh?"

* * *

**A/n Eugh this should be banned :P but I may as well post it. All italics were Troy's P.O.V btw. R&R xx Oh and please read and review my poem on Fictionpress, link at bottom of my profile. **


End file.
